vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Doheny
Brian Doheny, simply called either Brian D '''or '''Brian, is the main protagonist of Video Game High School and a current member of the VGHS FPS Junior Varsity team. Brian's journey begins after he bests The Law, captain of the VGHS varsity FPS team and a world-famous gamer on live television, and subsequenlty recieves international attention and an invitation into the prestigous VGHS, where Brian's story takes place. He becomes close friends with Ted Wong and Ki Swan and develops romantic feelings for Jenny Matrix, Junior Varsity FPS captain and girlfriend of The Law, who makes it a priority to humiliate and torment Brian at every turn so as to destroy him and his reputation. Overview Season 1 Defeating The Law .]]Prior to his enrollment into VGHS, Brian D lived at home with his video game addict mother and his cat Cheeto. One day during a clan match (which he was AFK for most of because of Cheeto), The Law (who was pubstomping on the live television show In Real Life), a world-famous amateur gamer, reset their match and joined in himself, and proceeded to massacre both clans effortlessly. Brian D, who was still AFK, quickly became the last player standing, and Law, being cocky, decided to humiliate him. Placing a grenade on Brian's head, the Law stepped backed and prepared to detonate Brian D without looking. Right before he could shoot however, Brian D (after having thrown Cheeto outside) returned to his keyboard just in time to knock the grenade off his head, swerve out of Law's line of fire, and in the process, knocking his grenade, in mid-air, with the butt of his assault rifle and detonating it on Law. Though not knowing who he had killed, the event first caused a media frenzy, and Brian D was deemed a "one shot wunderkind". He was offered an invitation to join the prestigious VGHS, a hardcore gaming academy, consequently the one that Law attends. Brian D is initially nervous and unsure about, with everyone apparently telling him how difficult it is, though he decides to pursue his dream and leave his old life behind. Enrolling at VGHS Ted & Ki Brian enrolls at VGHS at the same time as Ki Swan. The school's Dean, Sergeant Ernie Calhoun, makes it clear that he doesn't like Brian and informs him that he's the lowest ranked student out of 436 in the school. Reflective of this, Ki made a game out of the two conversing, which depicts Calhoun dislodging Brian's head with a single punch. Calhoun approves of the game and assigns the two their, welcome buddy, Junior Varsity FPS captain Jenny Matrix, to whom Brian attempts (and fails) to impress, which results only in Brian feeling humiliated and Games Dean aquiring his signature hat. Obligated to do so, Jenny begrudgingly shows Brian to the hallway where his room is, though fails to show him which specific room was his, and abruptly exits, leaving Ki to wonder where her room was. Brian then encounters Annihilist and his friend bullying Ted Wong, prompting Brian to confront the two. Ted, seeking refuge behind Brian, declares Brian to be his new best friend and arranges for the two to duke it out in the rumpus room in a duel which Brian wins. Annihilist's points, as a result of losing, plummet below the explusion threshold, and is immediately expelled. Ki explains to Brian what he had just unknowingly done and Ted reveals to Brian that Annihilist was supposed to be Brian's roommate. Jenny Matrix also witnesses the event, and expresses a level of impressment (albeit low). Distraught over expelling Annihilist and frustrated with the extreme environment at VGHS, Brian contemplates leaving school. As he his considering throwing away his keyboard and mouse, he is approached by The Law, who appears to bear no ill will towards Brian, gives him consoling advice. This however is short-lived, as Law abruptly cracks Brian's keyboard in half and reveals his true intentions to torment Brian and make his life at VGHS a living hell. The next day, Brian recieves several dirty looks as he goes about his day, being told by Ted that everyone "wants a piece of him", seeing as he took out the Law, the #1 player in the school. Brian says that he wants to keep a low profile, as well as avoid Law at any costs, having suffered from nightmares of him. He accidently bumps into Calhoun while trying to evade Law, spilling his coffee on him. Calhoun takes Brian to his office and scolds him for his low school ranking and for posters posted around the school by Ted for Brian-palooza, a party in Brian's honor which Brian insisted he did not want. FPS 101 Brian is next late to his first class, FPS 101, hosted by Ace, and whose TA is Jenny Matrix, who explains that she must choose an honorary freshman to play on her JV team in a scrimmage against Varsity. In order to evaluate which Freshman is the best, Ace and Jenny plan to have them compete in The Pit, a timed-course littered with paper targets. While Jenny demonstrates her skills in The Pit, Brian expresses his confidence in his ability to complete the course. When Jenny notices Brian chattering to Ted and Ki and puts him on the spotlight, Ki tells Jenny that Brian thought he could easily top Jenny's score—attention that Brian did not want. Ace expresses his desire to see Brian perform and the class agrees, and Brian has no choice but to do so. In The Pit, Brian is presented with a multitude of weapons, though instead of any firearms, he picks up two grenades and a tomohawk, which Ace notes as "somewhat unorthodox" and Jenny looks confused at Brian's selection. Despite this however, Brian breezes through the course, only to be accidently killed by his own tomohawk after he missed his last target and it is reflected back at him. Despite this humiliating experience, Jenny is impressed and invites Brian to her party. Jenny's Party The next day, at Jenny's party, Brian attempts to curry favor with Jenny by impressing her with a coconut cake, revealing he is a twelfth-level pastrymancer. This attempt fails when Jenny disregards the cake, throwing it to the party (which ends up in the hands of Games Dean), and instead, takes Brian to her room, where she reveals she had beaten Brian's time score in The Pit. Brian congratulates her, and accidently lets slip that he used to play Dance Ex Machina (DxM), which prompts Jenny to show Brian several medals and awards for Dance gaming, hidden in her closet. Jenny also reveals to him that she also secretly has a DxM machine in her garage, though tells Brian not tell anyone. Brian attempts tries to persuade her into playing DxM with him, though she deflects, and instead takes him to meet The Law and the Varsity team, as well as Game Dean. Law pretends to have never have met Brian before, and Games Dean reveals he caught Brian's coconut cake, though lies and claims it his. While Jenny and the Varsity team are distracted by Brian's cake, Law tries to bully Brian into a match, encouraging him to pick "any game in the house". Brian tells Law that he is "just there to party, and refuses to play against him, prompting Law to put Brian in the spotlight and falsely asserting to Jenny and Varsity team that Brian challenged him to a match. Jenny endorses the idea and the word spreads, taking away Brian's choice in the matter. After thinking, Brian challenges Dance Ex Machina, revealing to everyone that Jenny has the game in her garage, to which Law, after displaying some impressive dance moves, accepts, proclaiming in third-person that "Law never loses". During their "duel", Law demonstrates tremendous skill while Brian struggles. Realizing he cannot win, Brian starts dancing freestyle to the music, proving to be quite an exceptional dancer himself, which earns the party's and Jenny's approval. Though Law scores an A- rank and Brian, having stopped focusing on trying to win, scored a D, the party applauds Brian, and Law maintains the facade that he and Brian are still friends. Law "congratulates" Brian, telling him that "this is going to be more fun than he thought", refering to their continuing rivalry, implying that he is not through in his attempts to destroy Brian's reputation. Brian meets Jenny after the match and she gives him a spot on JV team. He is then about to ask her out when Law comes along and is revealed to be Jenny's boyfriend, and the two are seen dancing together moments later, which greatly upsets Brian. JV/Varsity scrimmage The next day Brian notices dozens of posters around the school advertising the JV/Varsity FPS scrimmage, with students placing bets on Brian either besting or losing to The Law—including Ki—though Brian only feels increasingly more pressured to succeed. Thirty minutes before the match Jenny holds a pre-game meeting, in which she tasks Brian with staying out of the way during the match. After the meeting Brian approaches Jenny and gives her a new DxM game (with a friendly note he wrote and put fittingly in the notes section of the box), though Jenny kindly rejects his gift, telling him that they both need to stay focused. Before Brian leaves, somewhat overtly unsettled, Jenny tells him that she's seen the posters showcasing the scrimmage as a one-on-one deathmatch between Brian and Law and attempts to reassure him, telling him that it's still a team match and as long as he follows her orders during the match then he'll be fine. Moments before the scrimmage, Brian is attempting to bolster his spirits in the locker-room when The Law and his teammates enter—prompting Brian to cowardly hide in an empty locker. Brian overhears their conversation as to why he was chosen to play on the JV team, learning that Law had told Jenny to select Brian so that during the match he could defeat and humiliate him. Law discovers Brian hiding in the locker, though doesn't give away his location. Instead, Law takes the opportunity to intimidate him by expressing his confidence to Brian (though made it sound as if he was addressing the Varsity team) that he will be defeated, humiliated, and exposed as a "no talent fluke". During the scrimmage, Varsity leads JV 1-0 while Brian follows Jenny orders and waits behind a bunker, much to the frustration of his fans. When Jenny arrives and gives Brian new orders, he confronts her about her true intentions for placing him on the team. Jenny doesn't comment, telling him to do as he is told or to "get of her team." Brian follows orders until he witnesses The Law, seemingly unaware of Brian's presence. Wanting revenge and "to give the people what they want" Brian disregards his orders and ventures to kill Law. Believing he had caught Law off-guard, his attempt to kill Law backfires and accidentally commits friendly fire against Jenny when Law dodges his point-blank range rocket-launcher shot. Law then proceeds to focus on Brian, effortlessly and repeatedly slaughtering him for the remainder of the match, employing various tricks and tactics as Brian's points plummet dangerously low. By the end of the scrimmage, a humiliated and resigned Brian is spared by Law, though left on the brink of expulsion. Varsity wins the match and Law patronizingly pats Brian on the head before walking away, leaving a demoralized Brian alone in the dark. Disgrace and Redemption Following Brian's humiliating defeat during the JV/Varsity scrimmage, which is only made worse by PwnZwn's constant coverage of it, Brian faces school-wide ridicule and his name becomes synonomous with failure (i.e. "You've already made me quite the Brian D"). To make matters worse, Brian is told by Calhoun that "administration" doesn't like the bad publicity that Brian has brought the school, giving him an ultimatum to either rage-quit on his own accord or to be expelled. Afterwards, Brian is confronted by Games Dean, who has in his possession Brian's DxM game (which he had thrown out the window earlier) that he had intended to give to Jenny, with a note in the back expressing his desire to remain friends with her, despite her relationship with The Law. Games mocks Brian, telling him that Jenny will never like him romantically and that he will always live in the shadow of The Law, and reveals his intentions to defeat Brian, who is in the spotlight, once and for all. Brian, fed up with being pushed around and figuring he has nothing to lose, challenges Games Dean and his two cronies to a first to five deathmatch. Though Brian tries during the match, he is continually bested by Games and his team. When Brian is about to be killed for a fourth time, he is saved by Jenny, who had entered the match unexpectedly. Brian initally rejects her help, though ends up getting killed yet another time, bring Games' team's score up to 4 and on the brink of victory. Jenny manages to talk sense into a resigned Brian and the two concoct a plan that results in Brian scoring a 3-kill streak, which in addition to the 2 kills scored by Jenny earlier in the match, and hands the two the match. Games Dean is dumbfounded, and curses Brian before retreating with his cronies. Jenny, impressed by Brian's turnaround, tells him that he should "play like that more often". Brian gives her the DxM game, which she accepts this time, telling him that he can "kiss his highscores goodbye", to which Brian wishes her luck in doing so. She opens up the game and reads the note that Brian left her, which she smiles at. Clan sign-ups Following his defeat at the hands of Brian and Jenny, Games Dean posts on his internet blog false gossip that Brian and Jenny had made out after their victory against him and his cronies. Initially Brian is relieved, seeing that his video only has "around 400 views", though Ki reminds him that VGHS only has 436 students. After lunch, Brian goes to see Jenny to talk about the video, though Jenny appears unconcerned, claiming that Games Dean is an idiot, to which Brian agrees. She returns to him the DxM game he gave to her last episode, informing him that she had beaten all his records, though informs immediately after that they can't be friends anymore. When Brian inquires as to why he ends up answering his own question: that a jealous Law would hinder Jenny's chances of making Varsity. Later that day, Brian gets in line to register for the Field of Fire tryouts, though is confronted by Law, who is presiding over all sign-ups. Law tells Brian that by sparing him in Episode 5, Brian is now in Law's debt, and tells him that, in return, to not sign up. Brian, who refuses to give in to the Law, attempts to sign-up away, though his ID card is swiped away by Law, who has it tied to the VGHS flag and hoisted up the flagpole. When the Law gets up in Brian's face after gloating over his good fortunes, Brian asks Law why he still chooses to torment him, telling him that he already proved to everyone that he is better than him. Law tells Brian that it's because Brian "made it personal" by "moving in on Jenny, to which Brian tells Law that he and Jenny "aren't even friends", which Law doesn't buy, claiming he's been pining to play with Jenny on Varsity since the beginning. Brian replies "Didn't you hear? She's getting on Varsity! Yeah, her boyfriend runs the team!", to which Law reveals that he has no intentions of promoting Jenny, claiming that "this is his year, and nobody elses". Law pushes Brian before walking away, prompting Brian to almost retaliate against Law, though is held back by Ted, though when Law insults Brian as he is walking away Brian chases after him and knocks him to the ground. Brian begins repeatedly punching Law, telling him that Jenny is "too good for him", which she witnesses, and Brian is once more held back by Ted. When the two see Brian's ID card tied to the VGHS flagpole, the two make an effort to fight their way to it so Brian may sign up, inciting a school riot. Ki and the drift racers come to Brian and Ted's aid, and Brian, in manner reminiscient to Mario, retrives his ID card. The ground appluads a victorious Brian, and he manages to sign-up, those his good fortune is short-lived, as he is ordered by Calhoun to come to his office, where he is expelled for assaulting Law and inciting the riot. Brian pleads to Calhoun, though he doesn't budge and tells him to "get out of his school." Brian is packing his bags in his dorm when he is confronted by an angry Jenny, who is infuriated at Brian for assaulting Law and "ruining her chances of making Varsity", for which Brian apologizes. He attempts to confess his feelings to Jenny, though is shot down by Jenny who tells him if he can't suck up his problems then he should leave. She exits his dorm though he pursues her, telling her that he was expelled and is leaving. He also informs her that Law confessed to him that he has no intentions of putting her on Varsity anyways. Jenny, hurt, calls him an "asshole" and storms away, leaving Brian alone. Post-VGHS Later that night, Brian D gets a job at Endless Food & Fun, and inexplicably one day later has become its manager and completely transformed the place into a thriving Arcade called Brian's. There, he is reunited with Ted and Ki, and later approached by Jenny, who had came to tell Brian that school isn't the same without him, and that she had broke up with The Law. Though Brian makes mention that he is still possibly able to compete in the Field of Fire tryouts, having locked himself in the system by signing up in the previous Episode, he remains skeptical about returning. Jenny scolds him for giving up on his dream, and after playing DXM together, Brian agrees to return. The two almost kiss, but are interrupted by Ted and Ki, who made up, and out. The four of them proceed to engage in a four-way high five. Return to VGHS Brian shows up at tryouts, much to everyone's amazement, though his heroic entrance is thwarted by Calhoun, who forbids Brian him playing. When Brian's explaination that he's still in the system and should be allowed to play fails, he admits to Calhoun that he doesn't care whether or not he'll be allowed to return to VGHS, because it's "all about the game", and he only wants a chance to play with the "best of the best." Calhoun allows Brian to play, and he takes his spot next to Jenny. Ace remarks to Brian that once again he's shown up late and Brian tells him "Rule #1 Ace: never give up." Ace scolds Brian for quoting his rules back to him though still wishes Brian good luck. Right before the match starts, members of JV team chide Brian for coming back, though Games Dean comes to Brian's defense, and he and Brian fist-bump, signifying they are now on respectable terms. Jenny then rallies the team and the match begins. Working together, JV quickly gains the upper hand, with Brian and Jenny quickly making their way to the intel. As Brian's team's score and his points increase, The Law become increasingly infuriated. Just when things are looking up, JV now having a 2-0 lead over Varsity, Law enters the game, inciting panic amongst the team. Before Jenny can calm them, she is killed via headshot by Law, prompting everyone else to flee in fear. With Law in the game, Varsity quickly ties the match 2-2 and bringing the match to sudden death. When the team is all but resigned to defeat, Brian D says that The Law is only in the match for him, and proposes a plan. Brian heads to the outskirts of the arena, placing a grenade on his head, and calls for Law. After a brief encounter with Jenny, prior to which he contemplated shooting Brian from a distance, Law approaches Brian. After joking that Jenny shot him in the back, Law proclaims that Jenny instead "stabbed Brian in the back", and shoots Brian in the shin before he can draw his gun. At that moment, the Varsity team eliminates the remainder of the JV team (with the exception of Jenny), who then proceed to come to assist Law. Law tells Brian that he "admires his gumption" and tells him to place the grenade back on his head so they can finish their business. Stonefaced, Brian doesn't budge, prompting Law to try to justify his actions, claiming that "he's not the bad guy" and that Brian was nothing before him, and that he was given a chance to prove he was worth something, but failed. Raising his gun to Brian, Law tells Brian that he has "nothing to lose", to which Brian, who sees that Jenny has come to his aid, replies that he instead has "almost nothing". Brian then makes a dive for his grenade while Jenny takes out a member of the Varsity team behind Brian and tossing him a gun before being obliterated. Brian, using Jenny's gun, proceeds to headshot the 4 other Varsity members before charging towards Law, knocking his gun away and placing a grenade on his chest. Brian then shoots Law in knee caps and heroically walks away as Law is blown apart, winning the match. The crowd erupts with cheers as Brian's score elevates immensely, rising above both the expulsion and danger threshold, which instantly readmits Brian into VGHS, as the lowest ranked player (which he had entered as). Brian and Jenny embrace and almost kiss, though are interrupted (again) by Calhoun, who congratulates Brian and welcomes him back to school. When Brian turns around Jenny is gone, though he is immediately swarmed by the JV team and the crowd; his reputation being once more restored. Aftermath After the game, he and Jenny meet up in the locker room, where Jenny hands Brian a JV jacket and welcomes him to the team. Brian apologizes to her, knowing that the Law will never let her play on Varsity after she helped Brian defeat him. She explains that "its ok" and that shes "happy with what shes got" , prompting a nervous Brian to give her an awkward peck on the lips. He apologizes again to her, realizing that kissing his captain is "completely unprofessional". Jenny guesses that that was Brian's first kiss and after he expresses his embarrassment, the two share another, much longer and more passionate kiss, to which a blissful Jenny describes as being "better". The two then agree to a platonic relationship. She hands him his JV jacket and informs him practice is the following day. He tells her he'll see her there as she walks out. Season 2 To be added. Personality Usually Brian Doheny is a soft-spoken and shy person, rarely showing any aggression. As a result, it seems that his potential as a gamer is somewhat limited, garnering inquiry as to how he managed to defeat The Law and get into VGHS in the first place. However, when provoked, he becomes more aggressive, and his true gaming skills shine through. One example would be how he managed to defeat Games Dean and his lackeys, with some help from Jenny Matrix, in one fell swoop at the end of Episode 6. Despite this, Brian only experiences these changes very rarely. If at all, they only occur for an instant. Fundamentally, Brian is a good-natured and well-meaning person. He tends to stand up for those who cannot do so themselves, encourage and cheer up others when they are down, or even dish out some well-deserved punishment to bullies, showoffs, and even the Law. Gaming Skills Relationships Jenny Matrix When Brian D first arrives at VGHS, he takes an immediate liking to Jenny, attempting to act suave around her and adorning a variety of exotic hats. Throughout the series, Brian struggles to confront Jenny with his feelings for her, and becomes disheartened when his attempts backfire. Upon learning that Jenny was dating Law, he became momentarily depressed, though still ended up pursuing her. Jenny's feelings for Brian also develop, as she shows concern for his well-being in Episode 6 when his locker was vandalized and he is clearly frustrated. Later that episode, when Brian is facing Games Dean and his cronies, Jenny comes to Brian's rescue persuades him to not give in. After defeating Law and the FPS Varsity team in the Season 1 finale, Brian and Jenny finally kiss in the locker room, though seeing as Jenny is now Brian's captain, they agree to keep platonic relationship, as to avoid complications. Season 2 will likely in part revolve around exploring the romantic feelings between Brian and Jenny. Ted Wong Brian D and Ted Wong first officially meet in Episode 2, when Brian D runs into Annihilist and Jumpin' Jax bullying Ted. Brian D retorts to Annihilist with an insult after his gear is made fun of, and Ted quickly sides with Brian, saying his burn was good and that he was Brian's new friend. Throughout the series, Brian D and Ted become great friends, hanging around each other in every episode in which both are featured together in. Ki Swan Brian D and Ki Swan meet in the office of Calhoun, who is giving them an introduction to VGHS. They are eventually given a welcome buddy, who turns out to be Jenny Matrix; after giving them a "tour" of the school and leaving, Ki and Brian go around together, which eventually forms a friendly relationship between the two. It is shown that they have formed a friendly relationship, as they hang around each other and Ted, who is also part of the friend group. The Law The Law is Brian's archnemesis, having assumed the role of relentless antagonizer ever since Brian got a free pass into VGHS at his expense. Throughout the series, Law makes it a point to physically, mentally, and emotionally torment Brian so as to get him to leave VGHS and destroy his newfound reputation. Games Dean Brian D and Games Dean aren't on the best terms with each other, but are sometimes neutral towards each other. Although Brian D never intentionally meant to do anything to Games, he has by 'taking his spotlight,' which has affected Games emotionally, thus making him target. In Episode 9, it has been revealed that the relationship between the two has gotten better, as Games has nothing against Brian D and they work together while fighting the Varsity FPS team. Dean Ernie Calhoun The relationship between Brian D and Calhoun at first is rocky. The two don't get along very well, since Calhoun is strict and overpowering to Brian D, who acts out of slight fear of Calhoun. This rocky relationship takes its course through out the series, due to Brian's actions at the school and his assault of The Law. However, their relationship is eased when Brian D manages to talk Calhoun into letting him play in the tryouts; Brian D demonstrates his understanding of 'the game' and this makes Calhoun realize that he has learned, thus going easier on him and letting him play. Annihilist .]] Brian first met Annihilist when he and Jumpin' Jax were beating up Ted. After Ted forces Brian to "rumble in the rumpus room" Brian was able to defeat Annihilist, but expelling him as a result. Ted then revealed that Annihilist was supposed to be Brian's roommate, but due to his expulsion, Ted became Brian's roommate. Annihilist re-appeared in Episode 8, working for Brian D in a local arcade. This showed that Annihilist forgave Brian for getting him expelled and are now on good terms. Appearances Because Brian D is the central character of the series, he is featured in all episodes. *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Students